Kirby's DreamLand: Reality worlds
by loly45
Summary: There two years, Nintendo has built a tourist center in a parallel dimension. Many rumors circulating that dimension is that of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Wich would mean that the world of video game actually exist. Me, I do not believe these rumors...until the day I was teleported into the world of Kirby.
1. Before reading

Notice

This story is the English version of ''Kirby's DreamLand: La réalité des mondes''. It was translated from french to english with Google Translate. I know that google translation is a very bad translator but is the only one I know so thank you for not blame me for posssible error of translation. But if you know other website translation, please let me know in a review

Do not forget to give me your opinion on my story and I hope you enjoy reading

^(^-^)v


	2. Introduction

Introduction

_A rainy day in the offices of the popular Nintendo video games company located in Japan, the company president Satoru Iwata is reunited with its employees to find new product to their customers. Yet, no idea has been submitted and a heavy silence hangs over the room._

_-Enough! Grew impatient Satoru Iwata, it's not complicated what I'm asking! We need something new!_

_-We could make a ''Nintendo 3DS Lite'' suggested an employee._

_-No, it is not original! Grumbled the President, we definitely need new!_

_-Then a whole new adventure...whit Mario!_

_-You do not understand! Satoru huffed taking his head in his head._

_-Uh...Mr. Iwata? Timidly asked one other employee._

_He raised his head and looked at the employee who called him._

_-What's wrong, Mr. Akamatsu?_

_-Can I submit an idea?_

_-But of course! We're listening._

_-Well, Akamatsu began, I thought the same way as Walt Disney, we could set up a tourist center...but I'm not talking about amusement park or cruise! I was thinking more like a little village where there would arcades, video game shops, bookstores, shops selling products of our company and..._

_-But damn! There is no interest! Reproached him one of his colleagues, it take at least something attractive like...a go-kart track!_

_-And why not a scene outdoor show? It would be perfect if we would like to create events!_

_-I know! We could install building for fan-club of our heroes who have had the most success!_

_Large heated discussions began in the room with the only topics ideas for the famous tourist center of Nintendo. With a single hand gesture, Satoru brought silence._

_-Mr. Iwata then, what do you think? Asked Akamatsu._

_Nintendo President took pensively. Then, after a few minutes, he replied:_

_-I must admit that this is very interesting. But can I ask you a question? Where will you build this center?_

_-Well...I had thought...uh...could uh...I...I don't know, finally confesssed employee._

_-Here, that's the problem! Reproached Satoru, no matter where we are going to build, it will not be accessible for everyone! In addition to construction costs..._

_A cell phone ring tone was heard. The holder of the apparatus looked at his phone, politely apologized and took his phone. Everyone was silent and they began to listen to the conversation of their colleague._

_-Hello?...Ah, it's you, Eichiro...What do you want?...No I do not have time I'm in a meeting...Eichiro...Eichiro!...Okay...Yes I'll do it...I'll call you later...Bye._

_He closed his phone and walked to the TV at the top left of the room, grumbling._

_-Mr. Oseko? Asked his superior, could I know what happens?_

_-This is my brother, answered Oseko, he insists that I look at the new._

_-Frankly! Indignantly Satoru, these new are they so important? I note that you are at work!_

_-I tried to tell him, but it was he who had the last word..._

_Oseko turned on the television. Screen showed a newscaster reading sheets._

_-Today is a new day in the field of science! __Indeed, reachearchers astrophysical laboratory ''Hitake corporation'' just make truhtful theory wormhole managing to create a passage to another world. So here is the report of our journalist Tamiko Kosake._

_New office disappeared from the TV screen and gave the way to a journalist in a laboratory._

_-I am now in the laboratory astrophysics ''Hitake Corporation'' where resarchers made the discovery of another world. I am currently in the company of the scientist in charge of the work, Gonshiro Nakamura. Mr. Nakamura, can you explain what was the project?_

_-Of course, replied the scientist, my colleagues and myself, had a mission to find a way to make the theory of wormhole truthful and thus be easier to find a new place where the life is possible._

_-Really? In any case, the task has not been easy is not it?_

_-Indeed. Since the wormhole theory was not based so complete, we had to fin alternative: black hole, Stargates and etc. Finally, our reasearch has led us to the portal the help of a detailed plan we find on the internet, we have created a fully functional portal gun and through the moonstone, which was generously provided to us by NASA, we have been able to create area conducive to the creation of portal. Tests were conducted perfectly until one of my colleagues not ver AWAKE accidentally spill on one of our portal surface a whole beaker filled with molten moon stone. The surplus generated to overpower the portal and thus it create a door to another dimension._

_-Amazing! And whats looks like the dimension?_

_-It is quite similar to the earth. In fact, it is a huge floating island in the middle of an infinite ocean with mountains, ruins, some plain and lots of forest. The air is breathable, the sky is blue vegetation is the same as on our planet and there is even a sun!_

_-This is really amazing! Unfortunately that was all the time we had. Thank you very much for this interview Mr. Nakamura._

_-You,re welcome._

_-It was Tamiko Kosake, direct frome laboratory astrophysics ''Hitake Corporation''_

_The TV screen display again the newcaster. _

_-That's what it concluded newcast. Thank you for having listened and before leaving, here are some picture of the parallel dimension taken by researchers astrophysics laboratory. _

_Newcaster disappeared and left his place at the video of the famous parallel dimension. Everything that had been said by the astrophysicist was filmed: blue sky, sun, forests, plains, ruins, endless ocean and even the limits of the island! Oseko turned off the TV. Everyone gaped by the report they had seen. After a few minutes, Oseko recalled immediately his brother. _

_-Hello Eichiro?...It's me...Yes, I saw the report...This is simply amazing!...Huh? How that too bad?...Ah, I see...Eichiro?...Can you wait a moment please?...Thank you._

_He lowered his phone without close._

_-What happening this time? Asked Satoru Iwata_

_-He is telling me they are a little disappointed whit this discovery beacause the island is not a new habitat for the entire population. Therefore, the place does serve them anything...but I'm sure someone will find something to do on this island. Is not it? Mr. Iwata?_

_All eyes turned to the president of Nintendo. After a few minute, he asked:_

_-So who vote for the center project?_

_The project took a year to be finalized and was baptized ''Nintendo Center''. After installing a scientific and meteorological basis, was built in the ruins the ''Central Place'', composed of 20 building: 19 Fan Club and a main building where it is access portal and administration. Around the ''Central Place'', we built a small village consisting of restaurant, shop, pharmacy and as a small attraction. Were left intact the forest and they added footpaths, we calculated an hour gap between the parallel dimension and the earth and finally, we would put solid barrier around the island so that nobody falls. Shortly after its official opening, many rumors circulated on the internet claiming that the island is actually the ancient island of the game ''Super Smash Bros Brawl''. Nintendo has always ignore these rumors by saying that the world of ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' is their creation and thus, it could not actually exist. But it is they who have created this world or is it the world that appeared in their mind?_


	3. Chapter 1: Nintendo Center

Chapter 1

**Nintendo Center**

I'm sitting on a bench in a mall, and I wait. I still waiting again and again and...damn where is Vincent! I had yet given him an appointment at 13:30, but it still has not arrived. I look at my watch again when suddenly, silhouette appears close to me. I raise my head and I see that is my friend Vincent.

-Good, you're finally here! I exclaimed

-Finally? Why do you say that? Asked Vincent in an irritated tone.

-You have 20 minutes late. I scolded him

-Yes but...

-There are no buts. I told you to be here around 13:30 and that if there was a problem, you would send me a texte message. I received no text message and you still have 20 minutes late!

He lowered his head in shame.

-Sorry...

-Follow me, unless you don't want to go the center?

I continue my way through the mall without waiting Vincent who, having noticed that I moved away, joined me immediately. After a few minutes of walking, we were at our destination: store video game Nintendo. We went inside the store and we headed for the back of the store...well, just me since Vincent immediately began to for new ''Nintendo 3DS'' games. I turned around and I head to him.

-Vince, I said, come here immediately.

-But...

I took a serious look

-Okay...

We walked (for real this time) to the back of the store where we saw a strange circle resmbling a stargate whit and adhesive white circle behind it and a robot sitting on a chair near the Stargate. Seeing all this, Vincent took a step back.

-What happened to you? I asked him.

-I'm not too sure I want to go. He replied nervously

-Frankly Vince! I sighed, I thought you liked something like Stargate, Portal Gun, Tardis and other...

-Yes, but there was never any question that these elements are combined

I let out a sigh and I closer to the robot. It looks a lot like Rob64 in the game ''Star fox'', but white version and with a portal gun. Seeing as I approached, the robot rose from his chair and greeted me.

-Good afternoon, he geeted me with a metallic accent, how can I help you?

-I would go to the center please

-No problem, but first, can I see your ID card

-Certainly

I open my bag, I took out my wallet, I open it, I take my membership card club Nintendo and I shall give it to the robot. He scanned my card and my face then give me my card

-Valid card, said the robot, I open the portal immediately.

White Rob64 advenced to the replica of the stargate in order to face him. He aimed the center of the Stargate with is portal gun and fired. A small ball of blue came out of the gun and crashed against the white circle of the Stargate before creating a portal taking everything inside the circle.

-Miss the gate is open, you can go, said the robot.

I go to the portal. before going inside, I turn to Vincent and told him:

-I'll see you on the other side.

I cross the portal. In just one second, I'm already on the other side. But at the same time, the diffrence in direction between the inlet and outlet of the portal makes me suffer a sudden rotation of 90 degrees, which stunned me slightly. After reganning my mind, I walk to a statue and I lean against it, watching people come and go through the 6 portals. In a very short time, I was joined by Vincent. So we left the building and saw for the first time this incredible place.

-Vincent, weclome to Nintendo center.

When we come out of the main building, we are amazed by the beauty of the place. All central place was paved and each side of it, it draws strange square marble column bent 60 degrees on top and well spaced from each other. Some column were modified to create pretty nice entry for the 18 fan club (it was assumed ther be 19 but due to complication during the work, they have removed one and attach it to a fan club close to it). In the center of the place, there is a fountain with three floor pattern as various element of the series of video game ''Mario Bros''. It also surround column but smaller.

-It's beautiful! I exclaimed.

-That, you can tell. Vincent nodded.

We began to walk without a specific destination.

-Then what do we do? Asked my friend.

-Would you like to go to ''Mii Village''?

-Okay.

So we proceeded to the mii village, filled with restaurant, arcade, pharmacy (allowed only to those who need them) and store all kinds, without of course forget the little attraction of the place like the go-kart track. Short, a perfect place for a girl who loves shopping, video games and fun like me. I walk in the streets of the village from left to right looking from time to time in the shop windows while Vincent walk behind me. Suddenly my gaze stops at a manga shop.

-Look! I said to Vincent, they have manga ''The legend of Zelda''.

-The legend of Zelda? He said aback, I thought you was a fan of Kirby.

-But I'm still, I stated, but it is not because I like something I can not love one other. In fact, I'm like Kirby: I do not specialize in juste one thing, but in several.

-If you said...speaking of Kirby, perhaps we could go see what looks like the fan-club, he suggested.

-Good idea!

We walked towards the fan club.

-Everything is so beautiful here! I exclaimed.

-You right, nodded my friend

-When I think we are in an other dimension! It's hard to believe.

-But this is not a simple dimension: we are in the dimension of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Added Vincent.

-You believe the rumor?

-No, and you?

-Well, I confessed, it is true that is place much like the ancient island, but on the other hand, if it was really the world of Super Smash Bros Brawl, I guess the subspace army has already attacked. It has been two years since this place was discovered and nothing suspicious was reported. So I think it is only a coincidence.

-You probably right

-I'M right

He looked at me through.

-Who knows, maybe one day we'll go to DreamLand! He joked.

-Don't say stupidity.

After a few minute of walking, we were in front of the fan club of cute little pink ball Kirby. The building ressembles at the castle of King Dedede, but without the wall with four towers. Above the door the word ''Kirby'' has been added ans write quite large ans in the same manner as in games and just above the word have can sse a shooting star with a lot of little star trailing behind the main star and kirby clinging to it as if it was the warp star.

-It's just amazing! Cried Vicent

-But it is only outside the fan club, I reminded him, it remains to be seen inside the building.

Without hesitation, we went inside the fan-club. It was even more beautiful than I imagined: the lobby is actually the village of Cappytown as in the cartoon and done on a human scale. A tree is in the center of the room ans house entrances have been built all around and each of them gives access to other parts of the fan club. Just above, we can see the second floor which is nothing more than a balcony running around the and and is large enough to pass up two people side by side. Excited, we began to explore the places. When I see all that has been created here, I can not prevent thinking about the fact that Nintendo has really thought of everything when they created his fan club: kirby games arcade, a cyber cafe, a library, a souvenir shop and even a screening room to broadcast episodes of the series ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''! After having seen everything, we went to the cyber cafe. I leave my laptop out of my bag while Vincent opens his nintendo 3DS. I go to the official website of kirby fan club and I search a little. Episode list, forum, wiki-kirby, virtual shop and a gallery of fanart! I should submit my drawings...

-Hey m-j! Called my friend.

-What is it?

-Look at this! He said, pointing to me his 3DS.

I look a the screen of his handheld game console. I note that he is also on the website of the fan club and he was looking at the classifieds. I look at the screen briefly without knowing what he wanted to show my when my eyes landed on a writing in a dark blue rectangle ad.

-Season 2 of ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''! I exclaimed.

-Yeah.

-I...I...I do not know what to say! I am both excited and confused.

-This is normal, he reassured me, so I was shocked the first time I saw this ad.

-But how will consist this season? I asked him, Nightmare is dead so I do not see what else there could be threat.

-No idea. The first episode will be out tomorrow so is tomorrow we will know.

I looked at my watch. It is already 4:00 p.m.! Wow, it's true that time flies when you're having fun. If I want to keep my promise to return at 4:30 p.m. we must leave immediately.

-Vince, I think it's time to go.

-Already?

-Yes.

I put my computer in my bag, we left the fan-club and we headed for the main building, and then move to the portals.

-Uh what is the portal that we must already take? Asked Vincent.

-The first, that of the North America.

-But which fisrt? He gasped, they are all the same!

I tip him the Stargate with the number 1 placed just above prominently.

-You say?

-...

-Stop sulking and get ready, it's our turn soon.

We crossed the gate again to return to the video game store at the shopping center. We left the store and Vincent went on his way to back home. After a few meters, he turned toward me and said:

-M-J! Do not forget your drawings for tomorrow okay?

-No I will not forget! I replied.

And he went his way. Leaving me alone in front of a video game store.


	4. Chapter 2: A new adventure

Chapter 2

**A new adventure**

I returned to Nintendo Center and I rest against a tree in the vast forest of the center. I can not help thinking about the strange dream I had last night: I was in a green meadow, sunny and quiet. The place reminded me a lot DreamLand. Suddenly, a shooting star passed in front of me and all of sudden, peaceful place where I was was changed to a place where death and desolation reigned. A silhouette appeared in the sky, followed by unhealthy laugh of Enemy. This silhouette...I could not tell if it was Enemy or Magalor Soul but it was terrifying. I wanted to run but my legs was frozen on the spot. The silhouette had extended his hand to be able to catch me.

-NO! Did I scream placed my harm to defend myself.

But when she was about to catch me, the silhouette disappeared in a cry of agony. I looked around me, wanting to know what was happening. Then a deep voice came to my ears.

-Met the sword, fire, light, snow and hammer so that you can open the gates of paradise. That the power of stars are yours and guide you to your destiny.

That's when the shooting star came and lunged at me, wich put an end to my dream. I sit against the tree and I think this dream. What is the link between these five elements? What destiny and...since when the stars are powerful? I still think when suddenly...

-BOUH!

I jump while pushing a little cry and I hit my head against the tree.

-OUCH!

-Oops, sorry m-j, are you okay? Asked a familiar voice.

-Vince, do not start again! I groaned.

-Okay

Moment of silence.

-Are you bring your drawings? Asked Vincent

-Of course!

I open my bag and pull out my black ring binder and the I pass it to Vincent. He opened my ring binder and began flipping.

-Your drawings are really well done. Complimentend me Vincent.

-Thank you.

This ring binder is one of my proudest achievements. It includes all the drawings I made on Kirby. Whether the characters, enemies, kirby transformations kirby or just Kirby, I drew all.

-M-j, I can not find your Landia drawing. Lamented Vincent.

-Look in the right pocket. I told him.

He followed my advice and went out my drawing of the dragon with four heads, Landia.

-Wow it is very well done!

-Thank you.

-I really don't know how you do to achieve so beautiful result.

-It's simple, I take a picture and I copy by hand.

Okay it is true that it would be even more amazing if I could do it without having a model but hey, we are not all perfect. I rummage in my bag and I pull out a little pouch in pink tissue.

-Look at this, I said to Vincent handed him the pouch.

He replaced my drawing in his pocket, he closed my ring binder, put it on the ground an took the pink pouch. He opened it and took out the stars, similar to the stars giving power to Kirby.

-It was you who did it? Asked Vincent, surprised.

-Yes I do. I replied.

-They are beautiful!

-Thank you. They were all made.

-Even super abilities?

-Not them.

-Too bad.

He replaced the stars in their pouch and gave back to me.

In fact, he said, do you know what there is today?

-uh no.

-Guess

I think. What is he talking about? Ah, I know!

-The first episode of season 2 of ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''

-Correct answer!

-It is already out?

-No, it comes out now.

-But what did you expect to watch it.

-This is what we do now.

He opened his Nintendo 3DS and we began to watch the episode. It all starts in the castle of King Dedede. He makes going back into the throne room while is servant Escargoon, looks anxiously.

-Sir, I think it would be better to calm down a bit. Advised Escargoon.

King looked at him, he lunged at him and shook violently, shouting:

-HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE THIS DAMN GUM BALL IS STILL ALIVE!

He let go Escargoon and added:

-I WANT MONSTERS

He went a little further.

-Your majesty, should I remind you that Kirby destroyed Nightmare enterprise? Therefore, it is impossible for you to get monsters.

Suddenly, the monster download system bustled itself. Two television screen came out of the walls between the throne and the Customer (the guy who always appears in the display and selling monster to the king. He has no real name then ''Customer'' is the name I give him) appeared on the left screen. Wait a minute...the Customer!?

-Hello your majesty. Says the Customer, long time no see is not it?

The introduction generic began. The customer is still alive? But it makes no sense! And if he is still alive, that means...Enemy is still alive! Nintendo could have made the effort to create a new villain instead of breaking the logic by resurrecting Enemy. Brielgy, instead of indignant, I better keep watching the episode. After the introduction generic, we were back in the throne room with King Dedede, Escargoon and the Customer behind the TV screen.

-You? But how is this possible? Wondered Escargoon, you have yet been destroyed in the explosion of your headquarters and...

King Dedede silenced him by hitting him a blow on the head.

-Shut up! Cried Dedede.

-The reason of my return is not important. Says the customer. However, we are pleased to announce that Nightmare enterprise back into service and we have at our disposal new monster.

-Perfect! Then send me a monster now! Ordered the king

-Immediately your majesty. Says the Customer.

The download system began to download a monster. Atfer a minute, the download was completed, revealing...a magic lamp? King Dedede approached and took the object in his and.

-What it is that joke? I ask a monster, not an trinket! He exclaimed furiously.

-But it is indeed a monster, affirmed the Customer, rub the lamp and see.

King rubbed the lamp. then the lamp began to move frantically until something come out. This thing turned out to be a blue genie, without a nose and a mouth, with a body resemblung at a bowling pin, a turban whit an amethyst and red yellow feather, a red vest with yellow patterns, green pants with purple belt and white gloves whit gold bracelet as a hand (separate from the body).

-I present to you Mr. Dooter. Says the Customer.

-He does not look very aggressive. Noticed the King.

-Don't be fooled by the appareance, give him any order and he will do it.

-Any order that is not it? Said the king, smiling mischievously.

King Dedede pointed Escargoon.

-Mr. Dooter, attack him! ordered the king

-WHAT!? Said Escargoon.

Mr. Dooter approached Escargoon and he electrocuted him by lightning out of his hand.

-I feel like i'm gonna have fun. Said Dedede.

He climbed into his white luxury car and he went to the village to wreak havoc with is new monster. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff were informed of the actions of the king and they went towards the village. The fight between Kirby against Mr. Dooter begins. As usual, bob massacred by the monster at first but after, he swallows a bomb launched by the genie and he become ''Bomb Kirby''. And then to help, Tiff called the warp star and Kirby mounted on the star, and taking advanta...

-Grrr yet this damn warp star! Grumbled Escargoon.

-Dooter! Sends me this star in other dimension!

Mr. Dooter concentrated and with one snap, warp star disappeared, to the great astonishment of all. Kirby, who was on the star and was in the air, fell to the ground and lost his transformation ''Bomb Kirby''.

-He took away the warp star! Cried Tuff.

-Oh no! What we'll do! Panicked Tiff.

-Ha ha ha, the game is over, cried the king, Dooter annihilated Kirby!

Mr. Dooter prepared a new attack...and the screen of the Nintendo 3DS went black.

-Vincent uh what's going on? I asked him.

He inspected his handled game console.

-Oh no! The batteries are dead!

-Are you serious!

-Yes.

-Great, we can not finish the episode. I sighed.

-Sorry...

-It doesn't matter, I reassured, I would look at the and later on my cell phone.

Moment of silence.

-I'm going to fan club to charge my Nintendo 3DS. He told me.

-Okay, goodbye.

-Goodbye.

he left and I continue to rest against the tree. I put my hands on the floor and I feel that there is something in my left hand. I grab the thing and I see that it is a replica of the warp star.

-Oh how cute. I exclaimed happily.

I decided to keep it and put it away in a pocket of my bag. I still rests a moment, then, I decided to continue to watching the episode. Where were we? Ah yes, Dooter prepeared a new attack and threw it on Kirby. But fortunately for him, Meta Knight protected him. Then, Kirby inhaled an attack of Dooter and he turned into ''Apocalyspe Kirby'' . He created a huge explosion that destroyed Mr. Dooter and his lamp. Kirby back to normal and all spells launched by Dooter disappeared.

-Look Tiff, all spells cast by the monster are disappearing. Said Tuff to his sister.

-You right. Said Tiff, Let's see Kabu to ensure that the warp star returned.

They went to the Kabu Canyon, entered the temple just below Kabu and they found that the warp star is not on his stele. Then came the ending.

-Well, what a funny episode.

I shut my phone and I store it in my bag. I get up and I decided to go join Vincent when a strange light begins to emanate from my bag. I look closer and I see that it is the replica of the warp star. I take out the star of my bag and I took her in my hand. The star glows more and more to become blinding.

-What the hell is happening?!

The light of the star is so intense that I have to close my eyes. While I was preparing to release the star, the light ceased. Although I'm still blinded, I still managed to open my eyes, but not much. I feel that everything changed around me because all I can see is a very dark blue whit lots of tiny white dot. I look up and all I get to see is my left hand hanging something yellow. Suddenly the thing out in one direction and I was taken with her, as if I was hanging on a rocket. I took for a time a straight line direction when suddenly, I felt that the thing was beginning to descend diagonally. And I went down for another few minutes before feeling the thing took up a straight course. After a second the yellow thing stopped his mad rush and sudden stop caused me to lose grip. I fall to less than one meter, but my head hit the ground violently during my short fall. I stay on the ground a few second before losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 3: DreamLand

Chapter 3

**DreamLand**

_In the menatime, into a unknown world, a long and luxurious white car rolls in the night, in what appears to be a canyon. They have two people in the vehicle._

_-Escargoon, do we really have to get us there? Asked the passenger, yawning._

_-Quite your majesty! Replied the driver, according to my calculation, this bright comet is headed to Kabu. Wich means one thing: the Warp star is back._

_-Then hurry up to take us to Kabu to prevent Kirby from owning again this star! Cried the passenger._

_The car still rolled a few meters before stopping in front of a huge stone statue provides with a face, whose name is Kabu. The King an the driver got out of the vehicle_

_-The flame is extinguished, we may go inside. Said the king, come on, follow me Escargoon._

_-Right away your majesty._

_They looked through the rectangle leading to the temple located just below Kabu, without entering inside._

_-I do not see any stars, and you Escargoon?_

_-Me neither, replied Escargoon, but my calculations tell me that..._

_-Then in this case, return to the castle, interrupted dryly the king, returning in his car_

_-Right away your majesty, said Escargoon_

_He got into the vehicle and they went towards the castle. But in the meantime, inside the temple, a little girl in beige complexion, with her little brother and a pink ball, were hidden underneath the stairs of the temple and they listen to the conversation of the king and his sidekick._

_-Finally, they left. Said the girl, relieved._

_-Fortunately, we arrive earlier, otherwise, they would have grabbed the Warp star. Said the boy._

_-You right, replied his sister holding the Warp star in is hand._

_She rose and she put the Warp star on his stele._

_-Comes Tuff, we will return to the castle. Said the girl to her brother_

_-But wait Tiff! Said Tuff, what will we do with her?_

_He pointed a young girl lying on the ground. When they saw a strange light in the sky, Tiff, Tuff and the pink ball were heading to the temple. Upon their arrival, not only they saw that the Warp star had returned, they also saw a girl lying on de ground, near the stele of the Warp star. She was as big as king, her brown hair which comes to shoulder and she was wearing dark jeans, a light blue top, hazel brown sandals, a black watch on his left wrist and a shoulder bag blue and black._

_-We can not leave her here! Exclaimed Tuff._

_-You right. Let's take her to the doctor Yabui!_

_-Good idea!_

_They tried to raise the girl, without success._

_-She is far to heavy! Complaining Tuff._

_-In this case, use the warp star to carry her. Proposed Tiff_

_Tiff turned to the pink ball and she asked:_

_-Do you want to help us to take her, Kirby? _

_-Poyo!_

_The Warp star grows and Kirby mounted it. He landed on the ground and he waited for his two friends pose the young girl on the Warp star before flying. After depositing the stranger to the doctor Yabui, they returned at home and the next morning, they returned to the doctor to ensure the health of the girl. While she is lying on a examination table, Tiff and Tuff talk to the doctor and Kirby has fun to hope around the bag of the girl, under the supervision of the two servants of Tiff and Tuff: Fololo and Falala?_

_-Is she okay? Asked Tiff to the doctor_

_-She's fine. She is unconscious but she has no serious injuries._

_-Here is reassuring. Exclaimed Tiff._

_-But I wonder how this girl was able to fin it there. Wondered Tuff._

_-I aslo wonder, nodded Tiff, this is really weird._

_Suddenly, they heard a low moan behind them. They turned and they saw thath the girl was beginning to regain consciousness. _

_-Oh my head...she moaned, oh it hurts more than other times._

_With weakly open eyes, she looked around her._

_-Hm? Where I am? Asked the girl._

_Fololo and Falala stood before her._

_-You are in DreamLand! Replied Falala._

_-DreamLand? But no it's not possible since this place does not e..._

_She opened her eyes completely and when she saw Falala, she screamed and fell down of the examination table._

I fall from where I was lying.

-Ouch.

-Are you okay? Asked a voice that is familiar to me.

I turn around and I see Tiff who is right in front of me...I was hurt when I fell so it is not a dream. But if this is not a dream then...WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THERE TIFF, TUFF, FOLOLO, FALALA AND THE DOCTOR YABUI IN FRONT OF ME!? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! IS WHAT I'M DELIRIOUS OR WHAT?!

-yes, yes, I'm fine...I stammered.

And confused, I ask:

-Does we are really in DreamLand?

-But of course! Replied Tuff.

-But...but...how is this possible. I asked, worried.

-I don't know. Said Tiff, we found you unconscious in the temple of Kabu, close to the stele of the Warp star.

The stele of the Warp star?

-Is it that the star was on his stele? I asked.

-Yes, replied Tiff, it is a strange coincidence: firts, the Warp star returns and at the same time we'll meet you inside the temple.

I just understand what happened to me.

-Oh my god, I whispered, the spells of Dooter was powerful at this point?

-Huh? Wondered Tiff, you knew this monster?

I put my hands over my mouth. Shit...I've said to much. Tiff looks at me suspiciously and she asks dryly:

-Do you work for the Nightmare enterprise?

-What? No, not at all!

-Do you work for the king?

-Huh? Of course not! I never would work for the King De...

I shut up immediately. Shit I just push me even more...help!

-So how does the fact that you know is name? Asked Tiff.

-I...I can explain everything, I panicking, but can you let me breathe five seconde please?

She recoiled and she still looking at me so suspicious. I take a deep breath and I explain.

-My name is Marie-Jeanne and I come from another world...or if you prefer, another dimension.

-Huh? Wondered Tiff, but how is this possible?

-I have no idea.

I took an other deep breath and I added:

-Where I come from, Kirby is famous. Many people love him, but no one knew his world was real.

-This is makes no sense! Exclaimed Tiff.

-Yeah, how is it that you know Kirby if for you he does not exist? Added Tuff.

-Because for us he is only a video game hero: he exists in the games we have created but without imagining that the heroes we thought we had created actually exists. Much like the characters in a book.

-I understand, then how is it that you are in our world? Asked Tiff.

-I think I found an explanation: at home, there is a television series that as been done on Kirby and it is called ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''. It is in this series I knew is world. Two years ago, people in my world find an another dimension and have set up a tourist center.

-But what it tells us how you're finding here?

-You will understand where I am coming. Well, like I said, after the center was officially opened, a numerous rumors saying that this dimension is the dimension of the game ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'', in which are several video game hero as Kirby. Yesterday, it was announced a season 2 of ''Kirby Right Back At Ya'' and today with my friend, we watch the first episode...

-Who is to be the fight against Dooter is that right? Asked Tiff.

-Exactly! Tiff, do you remember the words of the king when de Warp star arrived?

-Yes, he ordered to his monster to send the Warp star in...an other dimension!

-And it seems that the monster did exactly what the king ordered him by sending the star in the world in which I was, because of the link that united this world with your. Later I found the star and I kept it, thinking it was a replica and when all the spells of Dooter were destroyed...

-The Warp star returning to his home world...

-Taking away everything that was close, that is to say me.

-That explains everything! Exclaimed Tiff.

Then the rumors were true: the worlda of video games are real! But that does not advance me so much, I'm stuck in DreamLand, with no way to return to the earth or to the Nintendo Center. Deseperate, I take my head in my heads.

-And here I am, with no way to get home...

Silence settled in the room. Then, after a time, Tiff reassured me:

-Come on don't make that face, I'm sure we'll find a way to bring you back to where you came from.

I looks up and I look at Tiff.

-You...you are sure of? I asked

-Of course! She answered me happily.

-Meanwhile, we can show you around DreamLand! Said Tuff.

-It would be a pleasure for me! I exclaimed.

-Well, I know you already know us but I still make the presentation: my name is Tiff.

-And I'm his brother, Tuff!

-And we are the servants of the family of the king's ministers: Fololo...

-And Falala!

-And me is Marie-Jeanne, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I introcuced myself, smiling.

Suddenly, a small pink ball pops behind Tuff and she began to look at me.

-And this is Kirby. Introduced me Tuff.

-Kirby...

Kirby tilts his head and he looks at me with a puzzled hair. Tuff pointed me and he said to Kirby:

-Kirby I present Marie-Jeanne, she is our new friend.

I walk and I kneel before him, saying:

-Know that is an honor for me to meet you, Kirby.

-Poyo!

He looks at me with a smile. I look at him for a second before I take him in my harm. Then, I give him a huge hug, exclaiming:

-Oh my god, you're even cuter in person!

Everyone around me looks at me while I cuddle Kirby with a surprised and confused look. Then Tuff exclaimed:

-Hey Kirby, it looks like you've got yourself an admirer.

They laughed. Later, we walked all 6 in CappyTown. I look around me with wonder. It's as if I walking through the lobby of the Kirby fan club but more...realistic!

-So that's CappyTown...I said.

-Yeah, replied Tuff, but I thought you already knew this place.

-Of course! But you understand that is the first time I actually visit.

All the people around us look at me strangely. It looks like that is not every day that strangers arrive in their city. We continued to walk to the center of the town, that is to say where there is a shaft and I see that mayor Len and chief Bookem are there. We walked up to them. I note with amusement that I'm taller than them.

-Oh, hello Tiff. Greeted the mayor.

He turned to me.

-Oh, a new face. He exclaimed, to whom do I have the honor?

-My name is Marie-Jeanne, I introduced myself, nice to meet you...Mayor Len?

-Gosh you know my name! He exclaimed, how did you do?

-Well, let's say I know a lot about this world, I replied, amused.

-She comes from another world. And there where she comes from, many people know DreamLand. Said Tiff.

-Really? as it is fascinating! Anyway, I welcome you to DreamLand miss. Said the mayor.

-Thank you.

Tiff and Tuff took me to the restaurant of Kawasaki. While we wait for our meal, my new friends ask me several questions.

-But in fact, if you know our world, then its mean you aware of all that has been experienced since the arrival of Kirby? Deduce Tuff.

-Exactly! I replied.

-I must admit I'm still sceptical, confessed Tiff, how could you know everyone and everything that has happened here?

-If you want proof, I can give them to you.

I took my bag and pull out my ring binder. I put it on the table and open it to the pages devoted to the drawings of cartoon ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''. They look at my drawings.

-It's...it's...it's me! Exclaimed Tiff, and then there is Blocky and then...

-Tiff looks here! it's Knuckle Joe! Said Tuff.

-Huh, who is this? Asked Fololo, pointing a round an purple character.

-Him, well...it is your original form: Fofa.

-Huh?! Exclaimed everyone.

-You knew what is their original form! Exclaimed Tiff.

-Yes, I said, now do you believe me?

-Yes.

-Be careful here I come! Cried a voice behind us.

I put my ring binder in my bag and I see the cook Kawasaki happen to us with the dishes. He lay them before us.

-I hope you enjoy my cooking, he said.

I take the sticks and I taste the fried ramen I ordered.

-It's delicious! I exclaimed, finally the food of your restaurant is not so bad as people say.

I turn my head and I see that he took a sad face. I think that unintentionally, I upset him...

-Oh sorry I did not mean it maliciously. I excused myself.

-Oh it's nothing, he reassured me, I am glad that you like my cooking.

We began to eat. After a moment, I decided to look at my watch. The times has hardly changed since the last time I looked!

-Something wrong? Asked Tiff?

-It's weird, my watch stopped working...

I detached it from my wrist and I look a it carefully. The numbers and dates are displayed but nothing happens. Even the seconds do not move! I let out a sigh and I put it away in my bag.

-Well never mind, I'll fix it when I would be back at home.

We continued our meal. Then, we left the restaurant and we went back in the central square. All the people gathered around me and they all look what I drew in my ring binder.

-That's incredible! Exclaimed the mayor, it's like watching images of the past.

-Yeah but when I think about it, is not all residents of CappyTown who are drawn in to this ring binder. Said Tuff.

-He's right, why I'm not here? Asked one resident.

-Me too I am not here!

-Me too!

-Calm down, I said I knew a lot about this world but I never said I knew this word a 100%! I explained.

-What is that? Asked chief Bookem, taking a piece of paper in his hands. Yet we have never seen this monster.

-What was he like? Asked Tiff.

-It seems that this a four-headed dragon.

-Landia!?

I rush to chief Bookem and I take the drawing. This is indeed the drawing of Landia.

-How did you take that? It is not even in the pages!

-There was a piece of paper sticking out of the ring binder, so I removed to find out what it was.

-Vincent did not even tidy it right!

I turn to the mayor.

-Could you give me back my ring binder for a moment, please?

-Of course! After all it is yours.

-Thank you.

He gave me my ring binder, I open it to all end and I put my drawing in his pouch.

-Landia? Is that a monster of the Nightmare enterprise? Asked Tuff.

-No, it is not from the Nightmare enterprise. This is the penultimate boss of the game ''Kirby's return to DreamLand''.

-Games on Kirby? Wondered the mayor.

-Yes, that's how we know Kirby: he's a video game hero.

I lean towards Kirby.

-A very cute video games hero.

Suddenly, I hear in the distance what appeared to be the sound of a moving car. Since there are only two car in DreamLand, I conclude that the car approaching us is the car of the king Dedede. I immediate put my ring binder in my bag and I step back to avoid to being seen. The King's car stopped in front of us.

-This is a warning! Stop immediately the rally and scatter you! Odered the king.

-Hey, we did nothing wrong! Protested Tiff.

-She is right it is all talk! Nodded Tuff.

-It looks like they did not show cooperative. Noticed Escargoon.

-In this case let's give them a little lesson, said Dedede. Waddle Dee, attack!

The Waddle dee armed with spear advanced and ther threatened the Cappies with ther weapons. People began to disperse, wich give me less camouflage. Finally, the eyes of the king rested upon me. He looked askance at me and asked me curtly:

-Who are you?

-I could ask you the same question! I foolishy retorted.

-What insolencne! Huffed Escargoon, you are in the presence of the King of DreamLand, King Dedede.

I took a pensive face.

-Dedede huh? I think I heard that somewhere...ah yeah I remember! The great and mighty King of DreamLand who on many occasions trying to eliminate a space warrior named Kirby and without success. As is pitiful!

I look at the king Dedede. His face shows a very angry expression. We must believe that I got him very angry.

-How can you say such a thing about the King! Huffed Escargoon again.

-It's simple, it's the truth!

-And how are you certain?

-I know a lot more things than you think. I show off.

-Really? I find it hard to believe comming from a foreign.

-But since this is true! Stated Tuff, though she comes frome another w...

Tiff quickly put his hand over the mouth to his brother before he finishes his sentence. She looked at me and she saw my panicked and relieved expression. If Tiff had not intervened, my secret was discovered by the worst person who exists, the king. Unfortunately, the words of Tuff intrigued the king who began watching me mischievously.

-It looks like you hiding somthing, is not it?

I take a step back and I said nothing. The Waddle Dee gathered around me and they point their spears at me.

-Now you will tell us who you are and where you came from.

I remained silent for a few second before replying:

-my identity and the place where I come from is non fo your buisness!

The tips of their spears approached me. Wich made me panic. Then after a while I began to watch Waddle Dee. Taking my courafe in both hands, I took the spear standing in front of me and I lift it and the Waddle dee holding the spear. The Waddle Deee moves these little feet in all direction in order to return to the ground.

-That's your army? They are not very threatening. I critized.

I took the Waddle Dee in my arms and I drop the spears on the ground, which pushed the other Waddle Dee.

-Besides watching them! They are too cute!

I look at the Waddle Dee that I hold in my arms. I look at me too and I see his eyes shine. Will is one of the signs that someone is in love? After a while, I put him on the ground and I look a the king.

-Honestly, he's going to take more than that to impress me.

I let out a little laugh. I look again at the King. He is even more angry! He out of the car and he took out his hammer. I recoil in fear. One blow of his hammer is enough to break my bones.

-You do less malignant as I can see. Said the king.

The king get closer more and more of me, until Kirby and the other blocks his path.

-Stay clear of my way! Cried Dedede

-No! We will not let you hurt our friend! Said Tiff.

The king growled. Escargoon went down the vehicle and he wispered to the king.

-Yeah...not bad. Said the king.

Escargoon and Dedede got into the vehicle.

-Next time you do not get off so easily. Said the king.

The car starded and they left, monitoring their army of Waddle Dee. I let out a sigh of relief. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala approach me.

-Are you okay? Asked Tiff.

-Yes, thank you for having protected me.

-This is the least thing! Said Falala.

Tuff took me by the arm.

-Come on, we'll show you around DreamLand!

During the rest of the day, they made me discover DreamLand. I've seen place, meet people and even connect with them. Even during the daytime, mayor Len took a picture of me with Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. In evening, the children settled a tent near the house of Kirby for the night. While everyone sleep, I lean against a tree and I look at the sky. I'm happy to be here but...I'd like to find a way to get home.

-Then like that you come from another world...

I turn around and all I see is a rounf figure with two yellow eyes.

-Meta Knight. I whispered.

-Follow me. He said.

I obey. We walked for an hour to finally get to Kabu.

-Why you brought me here? I asked.

He looks at me and he keeps silent. He continued to advance up inside the temple. I decided to follow him and I go inside the temple. Meta Knight is right next to the stele of the Warp star.

-You know this is not it? he asked.

-The Warp star...

-You seem to know a lot about us, and aslo very little.

-But what you're telling me! I do not understand anything!

-Your coming in this world has been long predicted, has the second when the Warp star appeared in the world in which you were.

-Huh? But what are you getting at?

He unfolded his cloak and for the first time I saw his wings. He flew to the top of the stair and he said:

-You'll know when the time comes.

Then he disappeared. I left the temple, I go back to the other and I fall asleep against the tree.


End file.
